<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❆ ❄ ❅ Snowflakes ❅ ❄ ❆ by YaBoiBellabean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853894">❆ ❄ ❅ Snowflakes ❅ ❄ ❆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiBellabean/pseuds/YaBoiBellabean'>YaBoiBellabean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Romance, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiBellabean/pseuds/YaBoiBellabean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　❆　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  All Marinette wants for Christmas is snow. How could Luka deny her? ·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　❆　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> <b>A Lukanette Christmas Story</b> </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December 2020 - Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>❆ ❄ ❅ Snowflakes ❅ ❄ ❆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>This was Day Two of the Miraculous Fanworks 2020 Advent Calendar: First Snow. A huge shoutout to the mod team for coordinating such a fun event!</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka set a steaming café flat white down on the table. He normally wouldn’t drink a café flat white; he was partial to caffè americanos during the winter and iced latte glacé espresso à la vanille during the summer. But something about the day called for a café flat white. </p><p>Well. He knew what it was. He was lamenting the fact that someone had taken his usual spot. Despite his go-with-the-flow attitude, it always put a damper on his day when something threw off his routine. He was supposed to spend the weekend studying for the bac so he really needed to concentrate. But having his groove thrown off made things exceedingly difficult.</p><p>Why was he studying for the bac if he was going to be a rockstar? He needed a backup plan, of course. He knew it was very unrealistic for him to break into the music industry. Besides, going to university didn’t mean he’d given up on his dream. He fully intended to continue pursuing music. But he also needed to be able to put food on the table. Plus Marinette thought it’d be a good idea. And she was always right.</p><p>But what exactly was he studying to be? He didn’t <i>actually</i> know. He’d chosen série L for his specification the year before. He’d always favored the arts over sciences. He couldn’t see himself being a lawyer nor a doctor and he certainly didn’t aspire to be an economist nor an engineer. </p><p>He was kind of interested in teaching history. Maybe literature. He wasn’t sure. Either way, he was meeting with Marinette. They were supposed to practice English together (but they both knew this was just an excuse for a date). </p><p>Tapping his black-tipped fingers on the wooden tabletop, Luka glanced at his phone and sighed. It would still be an hour until Marinette showed up. He had arrived early so he could grab his usual spot and read while waiting but…</p><p>His eyes flicked back up to the person in his spot. The dude looked comfortable. He didn’t look like he was going anywhere anytime soon. Luka looked back down at his phone and then to his messenger bag. He didn’t really want to touch his German book just before he was going to practice English. Pulling out his eBook was tempting. But what would Marinette think if she saw him reading for leisure? </p><p>Wait. What if he downloaded a book in English? He could do that. It’d get him in the mindset to think in English, which would impress his girlfriend. Right? Right. </p><p>He pulled out his eBook and set it on the tabletop next to his coffee. He took a sip and flicked open the store. Which book? Popular American literature. He could look sophisticated and read Jack Kerouac or Ken Kesey. Or he could look cool and read Fifty Shades of Grey. That was the “in” book, wasn’t it? Stephen King or Anne Rice would match his aesthetic. </p><p>His lips curled upward into a smile. The Newsflesh Trilogy. That sounded cool. Zombies and journalism. Perfect. </p><p>“Luka?”</p><p>Jumping, he nearly dropped his eBook. He nervously scratched the back of his head and grinned. “Marinette! You scared me. What are you doing here so early?”</p><p>She cocked her head to the side, confusion scrawled across her face. “I’m on time I thought?”</p><p>How long had he been browsing books? Luka blinked and tapped the screen of his phone. She <i>was</i> on time. He had not anticipated that. She was normally twenty minutes late. “You are! Let me get you something to drink.”</p><p>Her gaze fell to the gentleman getting up from Luka’s usual spot and she smiled. “Thank you, Luka! Can I have a hot chocolate? It’s so cold outside.”</p><p>“Of course,” he replied and rose to his feet. “One hot chocolate with extra whipped cream for you, My Melody.” </p><p>Not before kissing the top of Marinette’s head, Luka sauntered across the café and up to the counter to order her drink. He was glad that Marinette had shown up earlier than he’d anticipated. He absolutely would’ve ordered the wrong drink for her; she usually ordered a moka au chocolat blanc or espresso con panna. </p><p>Drink in hand, he turned around and Marinette was missing. And so were all of his belongings. He frowned as his eyes scanned the café. They landed on his usual spot next to the window, this time occupied by Marinette. </p><p>“This is where we usually sit,” Marinette chirped as Luka sat down. “I still can’t believe you’re almost done with lycée. It’s all so surreal.”</p><p>“Yeah? Why do you say that?” Luka asked, taking a sip of his cold coffee. </p><p>Marinette’s gaze fell as she bit her lip. “I won’t get to see you at school anymore.”</p><p>“Ah,” Luka chortled and reached across the table to lay his hand on top of hers. “Melody, this is our first year in the same school.”</p><p>“But also our last!” Marinette squeaked and pressed her lips to the rim of her hot chocolate glass. “I’m just really going to miss you.”</p><p>“You’re so cute, Marinette.” Luka felt the corners of his lips tug upward into a broad grin. “It’s not like we won’t see each other.”</p><p>“I know,” she replied and let out a sigh. “But it’s nice to get to eat lunch together.”</p><p>Rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb, Luka nodded in agreement. “But depending on when my classes are scheduled, maybe I could come have lunch with you.”</p><p>“You have to get into uni first!” she giggled. “You look really good, by the way.”</p><p>“Aww shucks, Marinette. You don’t look half bad yourself.” </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” she exclaimed, feigning offense. “You’re so mean, Luka Couffaine.” </p><p>“Mean?” he quirked an eyebrow. “I think it’s mean that you’re already thinking about the end of this school year instead of enjoying our year together. You’re being mean to yourself. And I don’t like it when people are mean to my friends.”</p><p>“Friends?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. “Last I checked, we’ve been dating for two years?”</p><p>“You know what I mean!” he laughed. “I suck at words. Come on Marinette.”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” she smiled, adjusting her hand so that their fingers were intertwined. </p><p>“Are you going to take your earmuffs off?”</p><p>“Are you going to get a real coat?” Marinette shot back, giving him a once over. “You’ve been wearing the same jacket since we met.”</p><p>“Ouch,” he chuckled. “I probably should remedy that, huh?”</p><p>Withdrawing her hand from Luka’s, Marinette took her fuzzy, pink earmuffs off and hung them over the back of her chair. A devilish smirk pulled at her lips as she stuck her finger into the whipped cream. “Hey Pooka?”</p><p>“Melody?”</p><p>She reached across the table and smeared the whipped cream on the tip of his nose. “There that’s better. Now I don’t have to look at that coat. I have something new to stare at!” </p><p>Luka wiped the whipped cream off and leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. “So this is how it’s going to be?”</p><p>“No,” Marinette replied sweetly. “The rest is mine.”</p><p>“Hey Melody?”</p><p>Suspicious, Marinette narrowed her eyes and pulled her hot chocolate close to her. “Pooka?”</p><p>“What do you want for Christmas?” He’d been asking Marinette what she wanted for Christmas for several weeks and she’d never given him a straight answer.</p><p>“I’m getting you a new coat,” she chided, taking a long sip of her drink.</p><p>“Okay but hear me out, Marinette. I know you hate my jacket. You’ve said that you hate my jacket twenty-three times this week. The thing is, I <i>like</i> my jacket. It’s comfortable and⸺”</p><p>“And it has holes! I don’t know how you’re staying warm,” Marinette interrupted. “It’s so cold outside! I don’t want you to⸺”</p><p>“Get sick,” he finished. “I know. You’ve already said that fourteen times this week. I haven’t gotten sick yet. But I’m sure I’ll like whatever coat you pick out for me. So now,” he sat up straight and took another sip of his cold café flat white. “You have to tell me what you want for Christmas.”</p><p>“For you to get a coat!” she laughed and shook her head. The smile fell from her lips as she looked outside to the grey Paris sky. “I want snow for Christmas. We haven’t gotten any this year. We usually have some by now.”</p><p>“Snow, huh?” Luka asked and bit his lip. “You want snow for Christmas?”</p><p>“N-No! That’s so silly!” she stuttered. “W-What are you going to do? Order it off of ebay?”</p><p>Luka was grateful that his mouth hadn’t been full of coffee; he would’ve spit it out all over the table and some of it would’ve gotten on Marinette’s big, white sweater. “I can just grind up some ice cubes and toss it in the air for you. Voila! Snow.”</p><p>“You can’t get me snow, Luka,” she replied, a sad smile on her lips. “But if you want, you can write me a song?”</p><p>“You think I can write a song in two days? I only have until Christmas Eve, My Melody,” he jested. He’d already done that in November. <i>A Christmas Melody</i>. Nobody ever said he was clever at coming up with titles.</p><p>“Shall we continue this conversation in English?” </p><p>“I can say, ‘I’ll have a big mac and a side order of guns.’ Isn’t that enough English for my bac?”</p><p>“Luka!” Marinette exclaimed, trying her best to hold back a laugh.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⭑･ﾟﾟ･*:༅｡.｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　✿　✿✼:*ﾟ:༅｡.｡༅:*･ﾟﾟ･⭑</p>
</div>“Snow, huh?” he said to himself as he paced back and forth on the deck of the Liberty. “Snow, snow, snow, snow⸺”<p>“Snow?” Juleka curiously asked.</p><p>“It’s what Marinette wants for Christmas,” Luka replied absentmindedly and continued pacing. “I’ve been asking her for the last two months about what she wanted for Christmas and she’s refused to answer. She finally answers me two days before Christmas Eve and I have to figure out how to make it happen.”</p><p>“Why don’t you get her a bracelet or necklace with snowflakes?” Juleka suggested. “I can come with you and help you choose.”</p><p>Luka stopped in his tracks and turned to his sister, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Got it! That’s perfect. Yes! And that too!”</p><p>“And what too?”</p><p>“Getting her snowflake jewelry! It’ll go great with getting her snow.”</p><p>Juleka squinted at her brother. “How are you going to get her snow? Order it off of ebay?”</p><p>“No! Better. I have to talk to Mom.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Mom!” Luka and Juleka exclaimed together as Anarka ascended from below deck. </p><p>“Now what do you need to talk to me about?” she asked, crossing her arms. </p><p>“He wants to get snow for Marinette for Christmas,” Juleka said, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Yes!” Luka asserted. “Fake snow. There has to be something on youtube. Mom, can I make the Liberty into a winter wonderland?”</p><p>“You know that I support you in everything you do, Luka. Let’s turn the Liberty into a winter wonderland! Juleka, are you onboard or walking the plank?”</p><p>A small smile danced across her lips as she crossed her arms and averted her gaze. “Yeah whatever. It’s for Marinette.”</p><p>“Great!” Anarka exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “We have two days to cover the Liberty in fake snow. Let’s not do a normal dusting like Paris usually gets. If we’re doing this, we’re <i>doing this</i>.”</p><p>“M-Mom!”</p><p>“Oh hush Luka. What do you need for fake snow?” Anarka asked. “Oh you haven’t looked it up yet, have you?”</p><p>Luka pulled his phone out from his back pocket and tapped the youtube app. <i>“How to make fake snow…”</i> he vocalized as he typed out the words. “No,” he mumbled and continued scrolling down. “Not fake goop. No. No. Too messy. No.”</p><p>“What about this one?” Juleka suggested and held her phone out for him to look at. “It’s not youtube but…”</p><p>“White conditioner and baking soda? We’re going to need so much of it,” Luka frowned and turned to his mother. “But it looks so good.”</p><p>“Well what are you waiting for?” Anarka winked. “Go get one hundred liters of conditioner and ten kilos of baking soda. Get some lights while you’re out too! And balloons. Big ones. We’ve got paper maché snowmen to build.”</p><p>Juleka giggled and looked from her mother to her brother, a wide smile spreading from ear-to-ear. “One hundred liters of white shampoo, ten kilos of baking soda, balloons, newspapers, paste, <i>more lights,</i> jewelry. Should we grab a carrot for the noses and some pebbles for the eyes and stuff?”</p><p>“And a couple scarves and hats,” Anarka added and tossed Luka the keys to the van. </p><p>Luka couldn’t believe everyone was actually onboard with it. He knew his mother would be supportive, but wasn’t sure if the mess from the fake snow would be a bother or an inconvenience. Then again, it wasn’t the Couffaine way to be tidy. </p><p>“I know exactly which jewelry you should get her. She commented on it while we were window shopping. Let’s go before the shops close! Plus it’ll match that ring you got her.” Juleka smiled at her brother. “I think you’re nuts, but you know what? It’s the Couffaine way. I’m onboard.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⭑･ﾟﾟ･*:༅｡.｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　✿　✿✼:*ﾟ:༅｡.｡༅:*･ﾟﾟ･⭑</p>
</div>“She’s going to be here in half an hour!” Anarka cried as she fumbled with the smallest of the faux snowmen. “Hurry and finish with the lights, Luka! Juleka, can you get the gifts under the tree?”<p>Luka opted for white lights as opposed to the colorful ones to achieve a serene look. As serene as the deck of a ship could be, anyway. He finished hanging the last of the string along the cabin roof and daisy-chained it to another string of lights. “Are you ready for lights?”</p><p>“Yes!” Anarka exclaimed as she tucked rocks up under the base of the small snowman to help keep it from falling over. </p><p>“Gifts are under the tree,” Juleka murmured, advancing toward her brother. “You look nice in that sweater. I don’t know how you’re just wearing a sweater and scarf in this weather though. It is freezing.”</p><p>“I’m wearing a thermal underneath,” he replied, pulling up the sleeve. “See?”</p><p>“I still don’t understand how that’s enough for you. It is literally -1°. You are insane,” Juleka shook her head. “I’m going to go get the hot chocolate going. We’re fifteen minutes out. Are you going to meet her at the metro station?”</p><p>“Of course! It’s getting dark. And even if it wasn’t, I like to consider myself to be a perfect gentleman,” he grinned. “But first.” Luka plugged the end of the daisy-chained cords into an extension cord leading into the cabin. The lights reflected off the faux snow and the silver tinsel and garland, filling the atmosphere with white serenity. The scarved-snowmen set just to the side of the bauble-adorned tree at the Liberty’s bow. Red bows, holly, and bells hung along the bulkheads.</p><p>He stood back and marveled at their creation. How they’d managed to get all of this done in two days was beyond him. Staring at the scenery, a warm smile tugged at Luka’s lips. He really had the best family that anyone could ever ask for. </p><p>Juleka and Anarka joined Luka on the gangway and wrapped their arms around him. “She’s lucky to have you,” Juleka said. </p><p>“You have that backwards,” he replied, wrapping his arms around his mom and sister. “I’m lucky to have her.”</p><p>“You’re lucky to have each other. She’s really brought out the best in you, Luka,” Anarka gently smiled. “Now what are you waiting for? Go get the girl!”</p><p>Suddenly nervous, Luka swallowed a lump in his throat and stepped back. “Do you think she’s going to like it?”</p><p>Juleka laughed out loud and shook her head. “She’s going to love it.”</p><p>“Do you think she’s going to say yes?”</p><p>“She’d be crazy if she didn’t,” Juleka comforted. “And I have my camera.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled and bit his lip. “Okay. I’m going now. She’ll arrive around the time I get to the station. Hoo. Here I go!”</p><p>Making his way toward the metro station, Luka let out a sigh. He was more nervous than he had any right to be. He dipped his hands into his pocket and anxiously fiddled with the small box. He needed something to calm his nerves. It certainly didn’t help that he felt naked walking to the station without his guitar crossing his shoulders. </p><p>Several deep breaths later, he reached the station and sat on the bench just outside. He restlessly tapped his foot and bit his lip. He fished his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen. </p><p>
  <i>Just got off the train! I’ll be there in five!</i>
</p><p>Almost there. Marinette was almost there. He knew she’d like the winter setup. That wasn’t what he was nervous about. It was the last thing he was nervous about. As he saw the top of her head ascending the station stairs, he swallowed a frog in his throat and rose to his feet. </p><p>“Pooka!” Marinette greeted, arms full of gifts. “I didn’t know you were going to meet me here.”</p><p>“My Melody, I wouldn’t be much of a gentleman if I didn’t meet you,” he answered. Luka was doing his best to suppress his nerves. He slipped his phone into his back pocket and then turned back to his girlfriend, a smile tugging at his lips. </p><p>“I like your sweater,” Marinette remarked, hugging the gifts to her chest. “It’s a little cold for just a sweater though, you know. I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings about your jacket. I’m sorry. I was a little too pushy.”</p><p>“You didn’t hurt my feelings. It’s Christmas Eve! I’ll put my⸺how did you phrase it?⸺my <i>dingy jacket</i>. I’ll put my <i>dingy jacket</i> back on in two days.” Luka tapped the tip of her nose. “Can I carry those for you?”</p><p>“No, no! I got them. Thank you though, Luka!” Marinette chirped. </p><p>“Alright fine. Be stubborn.” </p><p>“But to be fair,” Marinette began and stopped walking. “I think today would’ve been a lovely day for you to wear your <i>holey jacket</i>.”</p><p>A hearty laugh erupted from Luka’s throat and just like that, all of his anxiety melted away. “I love you, Marinette.”</p><p>“I love you too, Luka!”</p><p>“I need you to put this over your eyes,” he said, removing his scarf. “I’ll lead you the rest of the way.”</p><p>“Why do I need to wear a blindfold?” Marinette questioned, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.</p><p>“Because you love me and respect my desire to surprise you,” he grinned.</p><p>“Okay fine. When you put it like that,” her voice trailed as she closed her eyes. “Ready.”</p><p>“Is that too tight?”</p><p>“No it’s okay!”</p><p>“Good,” he softly replied and gently laid his hands on her shoulders. True to his word, Luka carefully led her to the Liberty, stopping on the gangplank. He made eye contact with both his sister and mother before leaning down and whispering into Marinette’s ear. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“I think so,” she replied. “Are <i>you</i> ready?”</p><p>He nodded and slowly untied his scarf. </p><p>Marinette gasped and Luka saw tears building up in her eyes. “Merry Christmas, Marinette.”</p><p>She looked at Juleka and Anarka and then her eyes landed back on Luka. “H-How?”</p><p>“The best kept secrets are the ones never spoken,” he winked and gestured to the tree. “You can set those over there.”</p><p>Juleka distributed hot chocolate to everyone and then elbowed her mother. The two silently descended below deck, leaving Marinette and Luka to themselves. </p><p>“This is the best gift, Luka. What I did doesn’t even compare,” she said, awestruck.</p><p>“Nonsense, Marinette. I’m going to love whatever it is that you did. I’m just glad you like it.” Luka walked to the tree and pulled a small gift box from under it and handed it to Marinette. “This is for you.”</p><p>“What? No. You already did so much!” Marinette shook her head. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I love you,” he whispered. “Here let me take your hot chocolate. Open it.”</p><p>Marinette unwrapped the gift and pulled out a small jewelry box. She opened it up and a wide smile spread across her face. “How did you know...?”</p><p>“Little birdie told me,” he laughed and set the hot chocolates down on the table. “Can I help you put it on?”</p><p>“I would love that, Luka,” Marinette replied and took her scarf off. She turned so he could easily clasp the ends together. “The pink snowflakes are so pretty. You really didn’t have to go through all of this, you know.”</p><p>“My Melody wanted snow, so My Melody got snow. And,” he paused, fingering the box in his pocket. “And Marinette. I was uh.”</p><p>“Luka?” she asked, fingers playing with the charm on her necklace. </p><p>It was now or never. He pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Both of Marinette’s hands flew up over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. “You’ve been the melody in my head since the first time I laid eyes on you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile and writing you songs. And we’re young so that gives me many, many years to make you smile. Will you⸺”</p><p>“Yes!” she exclaimed, dropping to her knees. “Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes. Luka!”</p><p>“R-R-Really?” Luka could feel tears of joy stinging the corners of his eyes. Tom and Sabine had both been enthused when he’d asked permission, but he had still been nervous about Marinette’s answer. He fumbled with the pink diamond ring and slipped it onto her finger. “You’re not joking? You mean it?”</p><p>“Of course, Luka. I love you and I want to buy you new jackets for the rest of our lives,” she laughed. </p><p>“Marinette, look,” he whispered and pointed up at the sky. </p><p>“It’s snowing,” she breathed in wonder. She turned back to Luka and laced their fingers together.</p><p>“It’s snowing,” he repeated, his lips curling upward into a playful smirk. “I bought it on ebay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much again for reading! Come hang out with me on discord!  <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a></p><p>Or if discord isn't your thing, come hang out on Twitter! @yaboibellabean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>